memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Goluk, son of Ruuv
Goluk, son of Ruuv was a male Klingon serving the empire in the late 24th century. Goluk was a member of the Order of the Bat'leth. Worf, a fellow member of the order, found Goluk more agreeable than most Klingons partially because like him, Goluk hated small talk. ( ) In 2375, shortly after Martok became Chancellor, Goluk was finally promoted to General. In 2376, General Goluk became Chancellor Martok's chief of staff, replacing General Talak following his dishonorable death at San-Tarah. That year, Goluk lead an attack on the Elabrej Hegemony while the was responsible for rescuing the Klingon prisoners captured from the . ( ) In 2379 when Worf was attempting to enter the Great Hall so that he could steal the command codes to the Klingon fleet orbiting Tezwa, he was stopped at the entrance and told to open his diplomatic pouch. Goluk came to his defense ensuring that no one would search his bag and that he would be allowed entrance to see Chancellor Martok. ( ) By 2381, Goluk had been inducted and elevated to a high position in the Order of the Bat'leth as well as being assigned the commander of the Klingon Ninth Fleet. During the Borg Invasion of 2381, Goluk and Martok kept their flag aboard the . As soon as Martok was aboard, Goluk reported that Khitomer and Beta Thoridor had already fallen to the invading Borg, Beta Lankal, Rura Penthe and the Mempa system were under attack as were several dozen smaller colonies, but Morska had been defended by the and the . Klag was gathering his forces to engage the Borg within four hours, however, no word had been received from their forces at the Azure Nebula. Captain G'mtor reported that their forces numbered four hundred seventy eight, and their enemy's strength at four hundred ninety two, declaring an advantage already. Goluk silently tried to perform the arithmetic but Martok provided the answer that they were Klingons. As they departed, Goluk allowed G'mtor to handle the task of coordinating the fleet. Although the fleet engaged the Borg, they were unsuccessful in completely stopping the attack. The fleet suffered heavy losses and damage. In the aftermath, Goluk helped lift debris off Martok and helped him to his feet before reporting their situation - G'mtor was dead, their primary systems were offline or failing, the fleet was in shatters, and sixty one Borg ships were able to break through. Goluk assured him it was still a glorious battle, but Martok questioned the worth of that if no Klingons were left alive to sing of it. The home guard was able to rally a fleet to defend Qo'noS, and Martok and Goluk returned to their world to find it sieged. Goluk reported preliminary casualty reports of sixteen million dead in the First City, another seven million in Quin'lat, eleven million in Tolar'tu, and a potential combined death toll of forty-three million from Krennla, An'quat, T'chariv, and Novat. Despite the solemnity of the moment, Martok permitted himself a grin, which Goluk questioned. The Chancellor was bemused that this was the second time the Great Hall had been destroyed while he was reigning, and thought he might be the only one to make that claim. ( |Lost Souls}}) Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel category:klingon generals